Anna Akagi
is one of the main characters of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. She is a 2nd-year student at Kirarigaoka Middle School, and is known as the popular Pri☆Chan Idol. She is a lovely-type idol whose preferred brand is Dolly Waltz. Appearance Anna has big gold eyes with a slight curve. Her long red hair is pulled into thick ringlet pigtails held by ribbons. Her straight cut bangs have a longer strand on each side, and she has tiny curled forelocks. Her school uniform is different in that she wears a black vest with white buttons and the jacket is a bolero or cardigan lined with black frills and ruffles. The bow and collar is slightly altered, and she has bows on the wrists. Her skirt has a black petticoat, and she wears stockings. Personality Outwardly Anna is a charming celebrity with cuteness appeal that even threatening animals can't resist. But in reality she is very childish and selfish, always putting herself ahead of others to get what she wants or tampering with things to make competition as hard as possible for others. She has a foul temper and takes everything personally, and she loves to make a big show out of everything she does. But deep down she can be kind, and over time she is growing up a little to be less self-serving. Relationships Sara Midorikawa Anna's close friend and teammate in Meltic StAr. Mel Shido Her teammate in Meltic StAr. Emo Moegi Anna's schoolmate in the neighbor class, who is also her rival. They often argue with each other. Despite this, they are rather fond of each other as shown when Anna thankfully receives flowers from Emo after her performance celebrating her return. Etymology Akagi (赤城) - Aka (赤) means "red", while gi (城) means "castle". Similarly to the other characters' family names, Aka is a reference to her red hair. Anna (あんな) is mostly likely a name influenced from the English name, "Anna", which means "grace". Significant Coords * Pri☆Chan Uniform Red Coord - Her casual coord in the Kiratto Pri☆Chan world. * Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord - Her first Kiratto coord. * Funky Fur Red Coord - Her coord in several visuals. * Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord - Her second Kiratto coord. * Pure Princess Crimson Kiratto Coord - Her third Kiratto coord. * Circus Heroine Coord - Her coord in Season 2 visuals. * Justice Red Jewel Coord - Her first Jewel coord. Trivia * Her voice actress previously voiced Mirei Minami from PriPara, as well as Ann Fukuhara from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. * She shares similarities with Anazawa Nijimi from Mahou Shoujo Site. ** Both girls are popular idols. ** They have similar personalities, being cute on the outside but with terrible temperamental sides. ** They both wear their hair in twin-tails. ** They share a voice actress. ** Both of them have July birthdays, being a single day apart. * She shares her given name with Anna Takamine from the original series, Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. ** She also shares her given name with Anna Hibiki from Aikatsu Stars!, though written with hiragana rather than katakana. * She shares her surname with Retsu Akagi and Midori Akagi from Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! and Towa Akagi from Go! Princess Pretty Cure, though with different kanji. * Her red hair and golden eyes resemble Mikan Shiratama from PriPara. * Her birthday is on July 6th, which is Piano Day in Japan. * Her favorite drink is black tea. * She shares some similarities with Coco from Mermaid Melody. ** Her character design and intonation are similar to Kuroko Shirai from Toaru Majutsu no Index, and Kuroko's voice actor is Satomi Arai, same as Coco. ** Both of them have/had a best friend named Sara. ** Both have yellow/gold eyes. * She shares some similarities with Yurika Todo from the [https://aikatsu.wikia.com/wiki/Aikatsu!_(anime) Aikatsu! ]series. ** They have a similar hairstyle. ** Their style is lolita inspired. ** Both of them have a similar personality and can be tsundere. ** Both of them debuted in Season 1 from their respective anime. ** Both of their trio unit’s name have the word ”Star” in it. * Her blood type is O. * Her height is 147cm, making her the shortest out of the main characters. * She shares some similarities with Yaito "Yai" Ayanokoji from Megaman NT Warrior ** Both have a ponytail hairstyle. ** Both wear red and white. ** Both are millionaires who live in a mansion. ** Both have their own company where the logo is their face. ** Both likes to kidnap their friends so that they fulfill their orders. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Kirarigaoka Middle School Category:Main Characters Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Lovely Idol Category:Meltic StAr Member Category:Dolly Waltz User Category:S1 Main Character Category:Akagi Family Category:Miracle☆StAr Member